Good Hands (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for the Labor Day weekend barbecue but this time there's a twist.


_Mari & Ilna-_ _A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men._

 _Sandy-The suspense is terrible... I hope it'll last._

 _REAL Worlders-If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it; want to change the world... there's nothing to it._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. RIP Gene Wilder. The world is a far less whimsical place without you in it._

* * *

 **Good Hands (1/1)**

"Are you sure we can't help you with anything?" Catherine asked with an indulgent smile as she and Jenna surveyed the kitchen. Every inch of counter space was covered with dirty dishes, discarded wrappers, paper grocery bags and the rinds or peels of assorted fruits.

Casey and Grace stood at the island, a variety of fresh produce spread out in front of them, busily slicing fruit and piling it in front of Kaitlyn who was standing on a stool between them.

Catherine was pleased to see cutting boards were in use though she made a mental note to double check that the floor and the sides of the island were scrubbed down later as those might be the kinds of areas the kids would miss when cleaning up and the escaping fruit juice would likely draw ants.

Jess was at the kitchen table, surrounded by boxes of crackers, working intently on a project that Catherine couldn't quite make out.

After a civics class lecture on the origins of Labor Day the previous week Grace had the idea that the kids should take charge of the picnic festivities so the adults, or the laborers as she had taken to calling them, could have the whole weekend off.

She recruited the Allen kids as well as Jess and Jadon and the group of them spent several days planning the festivities with minimal help or input from the adults.

Despite the fact that her kitchen currently looked as though a cyclone had gone through it Catherine was impressed with how seriously the kids were taking this project and how hard they were all working.

She was perhaps most pleased to see that the party was a true collaborative effort. It was clear from the hand-drawn minion table decorations to the cupcake boxes resting on the kitchen table to the Star Wars paper plates stacked neatly beside the paper napkins emblazoned with dolphins that each child's ideas were embraced.

"Maybe I can just do a few of these dishes," Jenna said as she took several steps toward the sink. She'd had some experience with child-run celebrations and knew it was best to stay ahead of the clean-up if at all possible.

"Mo-om!" Casey took a step sideways and sighed with exasperation as she blocked her mother's path. "We'll take care of the dishes. You and Aunt Catherine go out on the deck and relax. Jacob is taking everyone's drink order."

Jenna looked slightly alarmed. "You put Jacob in charge of carrying liquids?"

"He promised to use two hands," Kaitlyn reported without taking her eyes off the fruit she was arranging on what both Jenna and Catherine couldn't help noticing was a meat platter. "He was really good getting the ring up the aisle at the wedding so we all agreed this would be a good job for him. He's Soda Guy today."

Jenna looked worriedly at Catherine who just shrugged and smiled. "I guess we'll be on the deck then."

"Good," Grace smiled. "We'll start bringing out hors d'oeuvres soon."

* * *

"Let me help you with those," Cody said as he jumped out of his seat and headed towards Jacob who was crossing the deck juggling two bottles of Sprite and two plastic cups half filled with ice.

"No!" Jacob insisted loudly. "You get to sit down with the grownups today."

It was nearly impossible for Cody to fight the instinct to help his siblings.

"But I can just …" he started to offer.

Jacob stopped in his tracks, his face a mask of determination. "Uncle Steve, tell Cody he doesn't have to do any work today because he might not be a grown up yet but he has TWO jobs so that counts!"

As Jacob's attention turned to Steve he tipped one of the cups and several ice cubes fell out on the deck.

Cammie and Scout happily grabbed them up and headed for the yard to crunch their prizes. The two dogs had learned long ago that following Jacob around at these picnics often lead to extra treats.

"He has a good point, Cody," Steve grinned, "I guess you better take a seat."

Steve had been rebuffed himself on a handful of offers to help since everyone arrived and had finally decided to just sit back and relax and let the kids handle everything. As much as it went against his nature he could tell that it was important to them and that made it important to him.

He had to practically sit on his hands as he watched Dylan and Jacob struggle with carrying the coolers and ice from the garage but the look of pride on their faces once the job was done made him glad he hadn't insisted on helping.

Once Cody returned to his chair Jacob made his way to where Kamekona and Esther were seated at a table in the center of the deck.

"Here you go." He turned to Esther. "Girls first because that's good manners."

She smiled as she took one of the cups and one of the bottles of Sprite. "Thank you very much."

"You get the first drinks 'cause you're getting married," Jacob explained as he handed Kamekona the remaining Sprite and cup. "So this party is for that too. Not just Labor Day."

"We appreciate that, little man," Kamekona beamed.

"Kaitlyn made a cake and everything … " Jacob trailed off and looked stricken. "I think that was supposed to be a surprise."

"We won't say a thing." Esther assured him. "And we promise to act surprised."

Jacob exhaled with relief. "Really?"

"Don't worry," Kamekona grinned. "We got you, little brah."

"Thanks," Jacob beamed. "Uncle Danny said you kicked off your covers by getting Esther to say she'd marry you but I'm not sure what that means."

"I'm not sure what that means either," Kamekona said as he looked at Danny, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What I said was that you outkicked your coverage getting a woman like Esther to agree to marry you," Danny corrected. "And I stand by that assertion."

"You may be right about that," Kamekona beamed. "Wait … I take it back … you are definitely right about that."

"I know I am," Danny said triumphantly.

It was so seldom he could get Kamekona to admit he was right about anything he wanted to enjoy the moment.

"And don't think I'm not gonna remind you of it every chance I get."

Kamekona's eyes twinkled. "Maybe every time you do I should start asking now that the Big Kahuna is married and I'm off the market who's next to pop the question?"

Gabby choked on her soda as Danny scowled.

"Why can't anyone ever just let me win?"

When Adam and Chin chuckled at Danny's obvious discomfort Kamekona turned his attention towards them. "What are you two laughing at? Gabby isn't the only single woman here today."

Danny's smile returned as Chin and Adam squirmed before the moment was broken as Grace, Kaitlyn, Casey and Jess came through the door bearing plates of hors d'oeuvres.

* * *

"We made prosciutto wrapped melon," Grace said as she sat the tray she was carrying down on the table in the center of the deck, "And fresh mozzarella slices you can drizzle with balsamic vinegar reduction."

She recited the words very deliberately, careful to repeat them just as Nonna taught her.

"Everything looks delicious," Catherine said delightedly.

"Nonna makes her own dressing but she said it takes time … and practice … so she said it's ok to use store bought in a pinch," Grace explained. "Danno had to take me to three different stores but we finally found the brand she recommended."

"We also made homemade salsa," Jess said proudly as she placed a bowl of it, along with a bowl of chips, on the table. "It's my mom's favorite recipe. We all helped chop the vegetables. And we even found red, white and blue colored tortilla chips."

"And we made some cheese and crackers." Casey could barely hide her excitement as she sat another tray down next to Grace's.

"What the heck … is that cheese cut in the shape of musical notes?" Gabby asked.

"Yes!" Casey clapped her hands in front of her. "And dolphins and starfish. We thought it would be a cool idea so Grace found the cutters online and luckily they sold them at a place in Honolulu. Then Cody had Mr. Jirou cut the cheese just the right thickness and well … here they are."

"That is amazing, honey," Jenna beamed. "You girls did an excellent job."

"And we used the parts of the cheese we cut off to make cheese sticks so nothing went to waste," Kaitlyn said proudly as she set down the final platter. "But these are hot because they were in the oven so be careful biting into them."

"This is a very impressive array of hors d'oeuvres," Kamekona said as he surveyed the table. "I may have to hire you three ladies to work for me. If we started an hors d'oeuvres truck we could have entire meal covered. Starters, then the main dish, then dessert. No reason for anyone to go anywhere else. We will rule the island."

* * *

Jadon surveyed grill area and all the utensils and platters stacked neatly on the surrounding countertops. "With the Code Man getting the day off treatment that leaves me as master of the grill for the day. What do you think of that D-Dawg?"

"No comment," Danny grumbled.

"You don't think I'm up to the task?" Jadon asked incredulously. "Steve trusts me. Don't you, Steve?"

"Absolutely," Steve nodded. He wrapped his arm around Catherine who sat beside him on one of the built in benches. "I'm just going to sit here and relax and let All Day-J work his magic."

Danny rolled his eyes and huffed. "Jacob will be getting a chance to man the grill before I ever do."

Jacob's ears perked up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all," Danny grinned at the excited young boy as Jacob pumped his fist and did a ninja kick.

"Why does Jadon get to grill anyway?" Chin asked. "Don't you have a job at McDonalds?"

"Yes, I do but I'll tell you what ... I wanted to man the grill for this shindig so bad I offered to quit."

"That seems a little extreme," Adam chuckled.

Jadon shook his head. "Not the way I see it. If I can earn some trust and show I can handle things I figure I'm one step closer to driving that fine blue whip of Catherine's."

Steve and Catherine grinned.

"And I really want a chance to drive that car. Besides it's just hot dogs, nothing complicated. And I need the experience since I'm trying to get promoted from counter man to line cook."

"Then let's see what you got," Steve challenged.

"I'll have you know I'm no stranger to the culinary arts," Jadon replied. "My experience beneath the golden arches aside my mama is a church lady, my aunties are all church ladies, all my mama's friends are church ladies. I've been in a kitchen or two in my life."

"Speaking of your mama and her friends," Chin chimed in. "Did I smell ribs when I came through the kitchen? Because I know church lady barbecue sauce when I smell it."

Jadon grinned proudly. "Nobody makes better sauce for ribs than my mama. She was making up a big batch for the church picnic so she just whipped up a few extras for me to bring here."

"Tell your mom we said thank you but she really didn't need to do that," Catherine smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell her that but she was happy to do it," Jadon nodded. "Said it was the least she could do after all the picnics I've come to here and all the food I've eaten."

"I can't wait to taste them," Leilani said as she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "I haven't eaten ribs since I can't remember when."

"Catherine will show you how it's done," Steve smirked.

"You got that right," Catherine grinned. "I've been saving room all day."

* * *

"We got all the sports equipment out of the garage and carried it down to the beach," Jess reported as she and Dylan stepped onto the deck.

"We weren't sure what everyone would want to play so we brought it all," Dylan said matter of factly.

Jenna chuckled at the large pile of frisbees, various balls, croquet mallets and baseball/softball bats and gloves littering the beach. "Looks like you thought of pretty much everything."

"We didn't get the volleyball net out because we'd need help putting it up and you guys aren't supposed to do any work today," Dylan shrugged. "But we brought everything else."

"I see that," Jenna smiled.

"We even found some horseshoes," Jess said excitedly. "I've never played that but I've always wanted to learn."

"Well then you just stick with me," Gabby grinned proudly. "I was the Camp Wannahatcee horseshoe throwing champ three years in a row."

"Really?" Danny wrinkled his brow skeptically.

"Yes, really," Gabby said, slightly insulted that he found it so hard to believe. "And the only reason it wasn't more than three was because I decided to step aside and let some of the other kids have a chance."

"How did I not know you have this hidden horseshoe talent?" Danny asked, his look changing from skepticism to admiration.

"You never asked," she smiled.

"I played horseshoes once," Kono said.

Chin snickered. "Once."

"Why just once?" Jenna asked.

"Go ahead. Tell them why," Chin teased.

Kono rolled her eyes at Chin's eagerness to repeat the oft told story that had become a part of family lore.

"When I threw the horseshoe I hit my uncle in head and he had to get stitches," she said sheepishly.

"Ouch," Adam grimaced.

"Oh that's not all. She's leaving out a couple of very important details," Chin grinned mischievously. "For starters, Uncle was standing at least fifteen feet away from the horseshoe pit."

Everyone chuckled but the look on Chin's face made it clear there was even more to the story.

"Go ahead," Kono sighed. "Tell them the rest."

"Oh right … and he was _behind_ her."

Chin barely got the words out before he began to laugh.

"You threw the horseshoe backwards?" Adam asked, attempting to contain his own mirth.

"It slipped," Kono insisted.

"And she hasn't played since," Chin said after composing himself.

"Watch out," Kono smirked. "I might decide to play today."

Dylan looked at the beach then at Steve. "We might need more batting helmets."

As everyone on the deck erupted in laughter Kono playfully chased Dylan across the backyard. When she caught him she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and smiled. "I can't even be mad. That deserves a high five."

* * *

"So have you set a date yet for the wedding?" Leilani asked as everyone dug into dinner which not only included the hot dogs and ribs but also fruit salad, cole slaw, roasted potatoes and a large selection of sliced fresh vegetables.

"Not yet," Esther smiled.

"But once we do you can be sure we're gonna plan a wedding this island will never forget. People will talk about it for years to come. Along with your own lovely nuptials of course," Kame nodded at Steve and Catherine.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled.

"We may even get my second cousin four times removed … the lieutenant governor … to officiate," Kame grinned proudly.

"I didn't realize you know Lea Kekoa," Catherine replied.

"Well, I've never actually met her," Kame admitted. "But blood is blood. I'm sure she'd be willing to do it for family."

* * *

After dinner was finished the adults were instructed to keep their seats while half the kids cleared away the dishes and the other half went down to the beach to move some of the equipment aside in preparation for the construction of a horseshoe pit.

"You know it's easy to get cynical sometimes in our line of work," Danny said as he polished off one of Kaitlyn's delicious cupcakes, "but watching these kids … and I don't just mean today I mean every day … restores my faith in the next generation."

"They're great kids," Steve agreed.

"They have great role models," Adam said.

"I'll second that," Jenna said sincerely. "You guys coming into my kids' lives was the best thing that's happened for us in a long time."

"That may be true," Adam clarified, "But I was including you as a great role model too. You've taught your kids that through hard work and never giving up you can conquer even the toughest challenge."

"Thank you," Jenna blushed.

"He's absolutely right," Catherine agreed.

"Hey, mom. Look. I can throw a horseshoe!" Jacob called excitedly from the beach.

All of the adults turned just in time to see the young boy toss the horseshoe more straight up in the air than forward then turn his face skyward to watch its flight. They all held their breath, fearful it was going to come right back down and hit him in the face, until to their relief it fell with a soft thud a foot away.

"They definitely still have their moments," Jenna chuckled before yelling "Good job, honey, but please be careful."

Cody, who had received a special pass from the other kids to help build the horseshoe pit and was making his way across the sand with a tape measure, rushed to Jacob's side.

"That's really great, buddy, but how about if you help me for a few minutes then we'll have Gabby give us some lessons."

"Ok," Jacob said agreeably. "I like helping you Cody."

"Yeah, they do," Steve said he stood watching with his arm around Catherine and a broad smile on his face. "But if these guys are the future I think the island is in good hands."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
